The present invention generally relates to rotary power tools, and more particularly to an electric-motor power tool having a light source with a self-generating power supply.
Hand-held multipurpose rotary tools are commonly known. These tools generally include an elongated spindle and an electric motor for rotating the spindle at high speeds. A holder is secured to an end of the spindle and is adapted to receive various accessories for striping, sanding, grinding, drilling, cutting and sharpening, for example.
Very often the rotary tools are used in places where adequate lighting is not always available. Consequently, the tool operator must work under poor lighting conditions, which may hinder him or her from satisfactorily completing the job, especially when the job requires precision and attention to detail. Brightening the work area with an additional light source such as a lamp or a flashlight can be an inconvenience and/or interfere with the job.
It may be possible to incorporate a light source directly into the rotary tools and have it connected to the same power source from which the motor of the tool is supplied. This would require substantially reconfiguring the tool to accommodate the added circuitry of the light source, which would increase the cost of tool manufacture. For rotary tools which are equipped with long and flexible extension attachments, having a light source built into the tool may not be helpful, since the light from the tool would not necessarily illuminate the area in which the work is being performed.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved rotary power tool having a built-in light source.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary power tool having a light source with a separate power supply from the power supply of the tool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved rotary power tool having a light source with a power supply which induces current from a magnet when the magnet is rotated by the power tool.
The further object of the present invention is to provide such an improved rotary power tool having a light source which is incorporated into the end of an extension attachment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved rotary power tool having a light source that receives its power supply from a current generated from a magnet attached to the extension attachment of the power tool.